


Трибуту из Двенадцатого дистрикта приготовиться

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: На 24-х ежегодных  «Голодных играх» вытягивают имя Гарри Поттера. На Арене он встречает врагов и неожиданных союзников.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди высокого рейтинга M-E





	Трибуту из Двенадцатого дистрикта приготовиться

– Гарри Поттер!

Когда вытянули его имя, он почти не переживал. У него не осталось семьи, о которой необходимо было заботиться. А Уизли – они сильные, они есть друг у друга. Рон пришел попрощаться, смахнув скупую слезу. Друг пытался сдержать эмоции. К восемнадцати он вымахал не хуже братьев, и теперь Гарри чувствовал себя рядом с ним совсем неловко. Да, у Рона было гораздо больше шансов выжить на арене. Не то что худой, вечно голодный Гарри, в сломанных круглых очках и без единого умения, кроме как вляпываться в неприятности.

Но Рон должен позаботиться о младшей сестре. Джинни. Гарри все еще помнил ее задорную улыбку, забавные косички и то, как она пела ему колыбельные, если Гарри оставался у Уизли на ночь.

Он жил в городе, но предпочитал проводить все свободное время в Шлаке. С Роном они хотя бы ходили в лес на охоту за белками. Там было просторно, можно представить, будто бы живешь в другом, более сказочном мире. По крайней мере, Джинни всегда сочиняла такие истории.

– Дружище, ты же таскал такие мешки в пекарне Дурслей, ого-го!

Рон пытался его поддержать. Оба знали, что Гарри из-за проблем со зрением всегда промахивался, а в лесу топал так, что распугивал всех оленей. Но никто не знает, какая Арена их ждет.

– Гарри!

В комнату пустили Гермиону. Дочь мэра, она всегда сочувственно относилась к мальчишкам, которые когда-то вступились за нее в первый день в школе. Гермиону не любили в Шлаке, она всегда была словно другой крови. Воспитанная, образованная, не знающая голода. Девушка крепко обняла Гарри и разрыдалась.

– Не волнуйся, – Гарри неловко попытался ее утешить. – Ты же столько нам читала о способах выживания.

– Да, но теория это не все, Гарри.

– Вот поэтому я рад, что ты на Арену не попадешь, – он грустно усмехнулся и вытер слезы подруги.

Все трое надеялись проскочить. До восемнадцати им везло, но сегодня удача Гарри покинула.

– Время!

Миротворец оттащил Гарри от друзей. Гермиона лишь в последний раз умудрилась сунуть ему в руку металлический значок в виде молнии.

*******

Поезд сверкал своей новизной и дороговизной. Гарри передернуло от того пафоса, с каким Капитолий отправлял детей на смерть. Ну, конечно, вот вам мягкие постели и вкусная еда. Поживите хоть напоследок!

– Ты уже пробовал клубнику?

Сьюзен смотрела на него с широко распахнутыми глазами. Она была слишком доброй и доверчивой девушкой. Гарри дал бы ей лишь день, если не был бы уверен, что сам не доживет до рассвета.

– Нет, но ты ешь.

Гарри подвинул ей тарелку и уставился на ментора. О Сириусе он раньше только слышал. Говорили многое: что «Черный пес» незаслуженно победил, что в его жилах течет сплошной алкоголь, а еще, кажется, он знал его отца.

Но лично с Сириусом Гарри не общался. На жатвах тот стоял всегда в тени на сцене, однажды он свалился с нее пьяным. Тогда-то Гарри и рассмотрел некогда красивое лицо в обрамлении сальных кудрей. Ментор не мог позаботиться даже о себе, что уж говорить о несчастных трибутах Двенадцатого.

– Вы будете нас учить?

Гарри спросил прямо, так как не хотелось тратить время впустую. Уж лучше бы ел клубнику вместе со Сьюзен.

– А ты этого хочешь, мальчик?

Сириус оторвался от созерцания дна стакана с виски и, кажется, впервые взглянул на Гарри за все это время. Его лицо мгновенно побледнело.

– Не может быть! Джеймс?

– Нет, я Гарри, Гарри Поттер. Мы живем в одном Дистрикте.

– Мальчик Джеймса, да-да.

Сириус схватился за волосы и стал нервно расхаживать по вагону.

– Будь я проклят!

Он вскрикнул так, что Сьюзен испуганно подскочила на месте. Затем ментор приблизился к Гарри и наклонился прямо напротив лица.

– А глаза матери.

Гарри сглотнул. Он впервые слышал что-то о родителях, не считая чудом уцелевшей фотокарточки.

– Давай, мальчик мой, – Сириус положил руку ему на плечо. – У нас много работы.

– Так вы нас спасете? – Сьюзен с надеждой посмотрела на ментора.

– Ничего не могу обещать, – дрогнул его голос.

*******

Гарри дернул лямку от комбинезона и поморщился. Стилисты над ними поиздевались. По сути их костюмы представляли из себя гламурные версии шахтерской одежды. Но хоть бы не в пыли, как на прошлых Играх.

– Хорошо, хорошо!

Сириус задумчиво осмотрел Гарри, который неуютно чувствовал себя полуголым. Словно его выставляли на продажу. Возможно, так оно и было. Все вокруг твердили, что первый выезд на колесницах – это очень важно.

– Ай, женщина, разве не видишь, куда тыкаешь! – высокомерно выкрикнул светловолосый юноша вдали от них. Гарри присмотрелся: видимо, трибут из профи. Сириус еще не провел с ними презентацию соперников.

Тем временем тот трибут в злости скинул с себя меховую накидку и направился в угол, где стояла колесница Двенадцатого.

Странно, для профи парень выглядел слишком хрупким, а еще он заметно нервничал. Несмотря на то, что смотрел на окружающих гордо, с презрением.

– Что вылупился? – он повернулся к Гарри и усмехнулся. – Теперь на Арену берут всех, включая инвалидов?

– Драко, – к юноше сзади подошел мужчина в наглухо застегнутом черном костюме. Его крючковатый нос и сальные пряди волос, такие же черные, вызывали отторжение. Однако голосом он явно мог приструнить или даже успокоить. – Возвращайся в колесницу, немедленно.

Юноша, которого назвали Драко, передернул плечом, еще раз грозно посмотрел на Гарри и развернулся к своей команде.

– Блэк, – кивнул мужчина в черном его ментору.

– Снейп, – оскалился Сириус и проводил его недоброжелательным взглядом.

Гарри, удивленный это сценой, забыл про сползающую лямку.

– Драко Малфой, трибут Первого. А Снейп – его ментор. Опасайся его.

– Кого, Драко?

– Нет, один мальчишка не проживет и трех дней. Странно, что Первый отправил такого трибута. А вот его ментор... Он много знает, а еще пользуется особым расположением у Президента.

– Ясно.

Гарри в очередной раз осознал, что умеет лишь наживать себе врагов.

*******

В тренировочном центре Гарри прилежно занимался в зоне маскировки и выживания. Пригодились знания Гермионы, а также напутствия Сириуса о том, что не следует в открытую показывать свои способности. Почему-то он тоже считал, что тот факт, что Гарри может поднять пару гирь, спасет его от смерти.

Сьюзен держалась где-то поблизости от него, и теперь Гарри не мог решить, что с ней делать. Разумнее сразу отделиться от такого слабого напарника, но в душе он мечтал, чтобы эта славная, милая девушка вернулась домой живой и невредимой. Быть может, его целью на Арене станет лишь спасение Сьюзен?

– Ты готов пожертвовать собственной жизнью ради девчонки, которая без тебя умрет в первые пять минут?

Сириус однажды застал Гарри во время заката. В башне трибутов они занимали двенадцатый по счету этаж с выходом на крышу. У Гарри за эти три дня вошло в привычку выходить подышать воздухом, посмотреть на ночную столицу. Слишком много людей, домов, так непривычно. Не то что Шлак, их город или лес.

– Не знаю, я хотел бы, чтобы моя смерть была не напрасной.

– Так борись, – Сириус развернул его к себе, приложив руку к груди, к сердцу. – Ради того, что у тебя здесь. Ради любви, Гарри.

Ментор молчал, он смотрел так внимательно, что казался практически трезвым.

Гарри тоскливо вспомнил веснушки Джинни, дружеские объятия Рона и улыбку Гермионы. Может, у него нет семьи, но дома остались друзья. Его ждали.

*******

Перед смотром у спонсоров Гарри уже смирился с судьбой. Он наблюдал за тем, как один за одним выходят трибуты из зала ожидания. Паркинсон, напарница Малфоя, уж слишком кровожадно улыбнулась. Гарри видел, как она умело обращалась с ножами. Еще был здоровяк Крэбб из Второго. Малфой держался подле него и Гойла из Седьмого. Между двумя тушами трибут Первого выглядел совсем уж дохляком. Но Гарри помнил слова Сириуса о Снейпе. Наверняка это он посоветовал заключить союз с громилами, чтобы потом в последний раз предать.

Лично Гарри симпатизировал Луне, немного странной девушке из Четвертого. Она вечно говорила о море и летающих коньках. Гарри не мог себе представить подобных существ, но дочери рыбака, должно быть, виднее.

Сириус был не против Луны в качестве союзницы.

– Девчонка хотя бы умеет плести узлы, – проворчал он.

Что же умеет Гарри? Ответ на этот вопрос он искал все эти дни.

Оказавшись перед распорядителем Игр, противной на вид женщиной в розовом платье по имени Долорес, Гарри замялся. Трибутам предоставлялось все имеющееся в зале снаряжение. Собравшись, Гарри подошел к стенду с гирями. Примирился, думая над тем, какой вес выбрать. Распорядитель и спонсоры даже не смотрели в его сторону. Еще бы, единственным Победителем из Двенадцатого являлся Сириус Блэк. И то выиграл он более двадцати лет назад.

Гарри нахмурился. Спонсоры сидели и ходили вокруг стола, заставленного различными яствами. На стене за ними висел портрет с Президентом. Гарри не мог отсюда увидеть Реддла, но его изображение отчетливо въелось в памяти, каждый в Панеме знал Тома Реддла. Но называли его не иначе как Президент или намекали про Сам-знаешь-кого.

Тогда Гарри окончательно рассердился. Он выбрал самую тяжелую гирю и разнес ею стойку с копьями и луком. На шум спонсоры меланхолично развернулись. Амбридж лишь досадно покачала головой.

– Я ведь Гарри, просто Гарри, – твердил он про себя, покидая смотр.

*******

Последний вечер перед Играми. Стилисты нарядили его в костюм с изумрудным галстуком.

– Он подчеркивает твои глаза, дорогой, – Малкин всплакнула и отправила Гарри на сцену. Ему предстояло еще одно испытание – интервью с Ритой Скитер, бессменной ведущей и обозревателем Игр. Рон считал, что эта женщина пьет кровь младенцев. Или же делает постоянные операции для омоложения, заметила Гермиона.

Женщина с кучей кудряшек на голове весьма причудливого цвета между серым, фиолетовым и голубым цепко схватила Гарри за руку и усадила на диванчик подле себя.

– А вот и наш Красавчик из Двенадцатого!

Красавчик, надо же. Гарри и не знал, что ему дали подобное прозвище зрители Капитолия. Наверное, сказались выезд в комбинезоне на голое тело и новая оправа очков. Гарри не считал себя красивым, хотя Джинни иногда хихикала и называла его симпатичным. Нет, красивым среди Трибутов был скорее какой-нибудь Малфой. Изящный, в кремовом костюме и с почти выбеленными волосами. Таких в их Шлаке отродясь не было.

– Скажи же, Гарри, что тебя впечатлило в нашем славном Капитолии?

Все, хотел ответить он. Что люди тут не опасаются за свою жизнь, детей и всегда знают, что завтра на их столе окажется хлеб. Что они зажигают тысячи огней, а закат над горами, где находился Капитолий, окрашивает небо в теплый, оранжевый цвет.

Вместо этого Гарри шутил про мыло, пахнущее розой, и вспоминал Уизли и Гермиону.

Интервью продолжалось недолго, всего отмеренные пять минут. Но казалось, что он сидит тут под софитами и на всеобщем обозрении целую вечность. За кулисами Гарри следил на мониторах за тем, как проходят интервью других участников. Запомнился опять же Малфой, который строго и важно сообщил, что пошел добровольцем ради семейных традиций. Наверное, Гарри тоже должен быть честен перед собой и зрителями, иного ему не оставалось.

– Итак, Гарри, последний вопрос, – Скитер наклонилась к нему с заговорщическим видом. – Занято ли уже сердце Красавчика? Быть может, дома тебя ждет юная девушка?

Гарри снова подумал о Джинни, равно как и о Гермионе. Ему их не хватало, как подруг и близких людей. Иногда он позволял себе мечтать о том, что женится на Джинни, ведь это будет самым правильным вариантом.

– Дома меня ждут друзья, – и Гарри практически не соврал.

*******

На Арену его провожал Сириус. Он оценил водонепроницаемую куртку, удобную обувь и штаны. Гарри разрешили взять с собой значок. Сириус нацепил его на грудь, в районе сердца.

– Помни, о чем мы говорили, Джеймс.

Кажется, он снова был пьян, раз назвал Гарри именем отца. Но ему было приятно, казалось, что его словно охраняет тень родителей. Сириус все твердил, что он очень похож внешне на Джеймса Поттера.

Если честно, колени дрожали. Гарри поднимался в стеклянной трубе наверх и зажмурился от яркого света, ударившего в глаза.

Трибуты стояли по кругу вокруг Рога изобилия и нервно оглядывались. Какой-то мальчик лет двенадцати спустился со своего постамента раньше, чем кончился обратный отсчет. Последовал взрыв, и пара девочек вскрикнула, когда им под ноги упали оторванные конечности. Гарри лишь поморщился, вот и первая жертва двадцать четвертных ежегодных Голодных игр.

Отчет закончился, и Бойня, как называл ее Сириус, началась.

Многие кинулись к Рогу за рюкзаками с провиантом и оружием. Гарри дернулся в сторону Сьюзен и Луны. Но если последняя, казалось, успела где-то скрыться, то Сьюзен уже лежала с перерезанным горлом на полпути к Рогу. Над ней склонилась Паркинсон и вытирала нож об брюки. Позади нее орудовали мачете и топором Крэбб и Гойл, отгоняя желающих пробраться в Рог. Гарри уже некогда было выискивать взглядом Малфоя, он лишь чудом успел схватить ближайший к нему рюкзак и убежать в сторону зеленых насаждений.

Он все бежал и бежал между ровных стен живой изгороди словно по длинному коридору, никак не найдя укрытия.

Наконец, свернув куда-то, он оказался в тупике. Устало упав в угол у стены, Гарри принялся разбирать содержимое добычи и лихорадочно соображать.

Все понятно, новая Арена представляла из себя огромный лабиринт. И выбраться из него нереально.

*******

Пушки все стреляли. Гарри перестал считать после седьмого удара. В Бойню погибло не меньше половины трибутов. Он криво усмехнулся, не такими уж и зрелищными будут эти Игры. Долорес Амбридж сильно промахнулась, создавая Лабиринт. Скорее всего, оставшиеся трибуты сойдут с ума или погибнут от недостатка ресурсов. Не всем спонсоры могли прислать еду или хотя бы глоток воды.

Но Гарри повезло, в рюкзаке нашлась пачка вяленого мяса, а еще после того, как пушка стихла, он услышал тихое журчание. Он уже не рассчитывал найти здесь ручей, но, возможно, это был фонтан? Гарри помнил, что когда-то такой стоял на главной площади в родном дистрикте. Но его быстро убрали, посчитав ненужной роскошью. Фонтан сменился позорным столбом. А Гермиона рассказала им с Роном, что в Капитолии такие сооружения почти на каждом углу. Рон еще удивлялся, зачем переводить столько чистой воды?

Вот оно. Трибутам оставили возможность напиться. Ну, спасибо, Долорес. Так великодушно. 

Все не могло быть просто, наверняка у фонтана расставлены ловушки, или его давно присмотрели себе профи. Гарри мысленно прикинул, что идти стоит в сумерках, как учил Сириус. В ночи он бы только заплутал в лабиринте, но при свете дня можно стать жертвой остальных трибутов. Так в случае чего есть шанс ускользнуть обратно в разветвления коридоров Арены. 

Выждав, Гарри на слух отправился к фонтану. Он уже заранее приготовил пустую флягу для воды и крепче сжимал лямки рюкзака. 

Пару раз Гарри натыкался на тупики, но звук воды был так близок, что он не мог ошибиться. Вряд ли в первый день он подвергся галлюцинациям. 

Когда он все же вышел к небольшой площадке с фонтаном, то понял, что за воду придется биться. К площадке, окруженной стеной зелени, вел лишь один коридор. И в нем на цепи был посажен огромный трехголовый пес.

*******

Позади кто-то вскрикнул. Гарри оглянулся, чтобы рассмотреть мальчишку помладше его. Наверное, тоже шел на звук воды или же просто следил за ним.

– Стой, – предупреждающе вскинул руку Гарри, но неизвестный ему трибут побежал вперед на него с ножом. А ведь он хотел предложить ему справиться с псом вместе, набрать воду и разойдись. 

В последний момент Гарри удалось отскочить в сторону и перекатиться. Только вот у изгороди лежал камень, о который он стукнулся затылком. Мальчишка явно не рассчитал силу и пробежал вперед, прямо на пса, который схватил его за бок. Трибут отчаянно замотался в воздухе, пытаясь достать ножом до пасти той головы пса, что его поймала, но только усугубил ситуацию. 

Перед глазами темнело. Гарри пощупал затылок, пальцы были в теплой и густой жидкости. Вот и все, он умрет от кровотечения, наблюдая, как трехголовый пес заживо истязает тело мальчика. 

Но в какой-то момент зверь опустил головы на лапы и как будто бы начал засыпать. Сбоку Гарри заметил белокурые волосы. Чуть слышное, но все же громче журчания фонтана, в коридоре Лабиринта раздалось пение. Мелодичный, тонкий голос пел о дальних островах и невиданных животных. Странно, но мотив песни был схож с той колыбельной, которую так любила Джинни. О трех братьях, которые пытались обмануть саму смерть. Уж такие в Панеме были сказки. 

Гарри в последний раз подумал о доме и потерял сознание.

*******

Распахнув глаза, Гарри сначала долго моргал от яркого солнечного света. Очки чуть сползли вбок, но хотя бы оставались на нем. Еще он лежал на чем-то мягком. Поправив очки, Гарри, наконец, разглядел, где он находится. Все тот же Лабиринт, значит, жив, а над ним наклонилась Луна. Кажется, он лежал прямо на ее коленях, и девушка ласково гладила его по голове.

– Сколько? 

Луна чуть грустно улыбнулась ему, понимая, о чем идет речь. 

– Всего семнадцать. Тринадцать у Рога и четверо за ночь.

– А тот мальчик?

– Мне не удалось его спасти. Но я спасла тебя. 

Луна заправила за ухо прядь волос, которая до этого щекотала Гарри лицо. Он совсем не обращал на это внимание. 

– Я – Гарри, привет, – он рассеянно улыбнулся в ответ своей спасительнице. Все же интуиция его не подвела. С Луной стоило заключить союз с самого начала. 

– Да, я слышала твое имя, – Луна еще раз погладила его по голове. – Я промыла рану и остановила кровь. Ее было немного, не волнуйся. Жаль, что тут не обитают гномы, их слюна обладает целительными свойствами. 

Она наклонилась ближе, словно доверила какой-то секрет. Гарри понятия не имел, кто такие гномы, но он был благодарен за любую помощь. 

– Спасибо. А почему мы не у фонтана? 

– Он рядом, слышишь? Просто тут проще расставить ловушки. 

Луна указала пальцем в сторону выхода из тупика, Гарри развернул голову и не сразу разглядел натянутые лозы растений. А Сириус не ошибался в ней. 

Гарри все же приподнялся и сел, притянув к себе поближе собственный рюкзак. Голова еще гудела, но не так сильно. До ноздрей дошел приятный запах чего-то жареного. 

– Костер? – Гарри испуганно огляделся. – Его могли заметить.

– Но как бы иначе я зажарила рыбок? – Луна поднялся со своего места и подошла к импровизированному костру, рядом на палочке были наколоты две совсем мелкие рыбешки.

– Это золотые рыбки из фонтана, – пояснила Луна в ответ на растерянный взгляд Гарри. – В темноте смогла поймать лишь две. Но и нас двое, так? Папа говорит, что когда-то давно эти рыбки исполняли желания. 

Странная она какая-то, подумал Гарри. Не бывает рыб из золота, и никто не исполняет желания просто так. Однако Луна все же догадалась, как успокоить пса. 

– Может, если мы их съедим, то их сил передается нам? – неуклюже попытался поддержать ее Гарри.

Девушка задумалась, но ответить ей помешали незваные гости.

*******

– Вы думали, что натянете веревочку, и дело сделано? – насмешливо спросила Панси, поигрывая в руках ножичком. На поясе у нее висело еще два. Она стояла между Крэббом и Гойлом, а Малфой обнаружился чуть в стороне от них. Он сложил руки на груди, словно в защитном жесте.

– О, еда, – Гойл посмотрел в сторону Гарри и Луны у костра так, что можно было усомниться, что речь идет о двух несчастных рыбешках. 

– Забирайте и уходите отсюда, – Гарри слишком резво вскочил на ноги и сжал кулаки. Зря, наверное, стоило попытаться хотя бы дотянуться до какого-нибудь оружия, чем бросаться просто так. Судя по тому, как удивленно приподнял бровь Малфой, он подумал так же. Но Гарри уже не мог тратить драгоценное время на размышления. От него зависела жизнь Луны. 

– Драко, – игриво усмехнулась Панси. – Ты еще никого не убивал, смотри, какая легкая жертва. Может, чуть дергается, но попасть легко. Или опять струсишь? 

– Тебе напомнить, что мой отец стал первым волонтером на Играх от нашего Дистрикта? – Драко оскалился в ответ, угрожающе подавшись вперед. Гарри даже сам смутно припомнил одного из первых Победителей. Высокий юноша с длинными светлыми волосами и презрительным взглядом. Люциус Малфой. Странно, Драко внешне на него похож, и все же чувствовалась в нем отнюдь не холодная жестокость. 

– Плевать, – подал голос Крэбб, разрезая воздух мачете. – Я беру на себя пацана, а Гойлу достанется девчонка. Быстрее освободимся здесь, быстрее пожрем. Может, у них что еще есть? 

Гойл с копьем наперевес решительно шагнул к Гарри и Луне, и в тот же момент зеленая стена пустила корни, сдвигаясь, заслоняя собой тупик и перестраиваясь в новый коридор. Сначала Гарри услышал крики, гневный Гойла и визг Панси. За какие-то мгновения они оказались вне зоны видимости профи. Но не успел он порадоваться, как сзади раздался судорожный вздох. 

Гарри обернулся, и от увиденного защипало в глазах. Малфой тяжело оседал на землю, держась за зелень. А у костра лежало тело Луны с копьем в груди. Она все так же отстраненно смотрела в небо уже неживыми глазами.

*******

Когда планолет забрал тело Луны, а пушка выстрелила всего один раз, Гарри вспомнил, что остался один на один с Драко Малфоем. Он все еще был зол и опечален, так что бросился на Малфоя с кулаками, желая выместить хоть на ком-то свою ярость.

– Стой, прошу, – Драко умоляюще вскинул руку перед собой, и только тогда Гарри заметил, что другой он держится за окровавленный бок. – Панси угостила на прощание.

Драко кисло улыбнулся и вздрогнул от боли, когда пошевелился. Гарри недолго складывал одно с другим.

– Ты успел проскочить до того, как Лабиринт изменился. 

Он не спрашивал, лишь удивленно констатировал.

– Решил, что наш союз с этими идиотами исчерпал себя. Хотя Панси, конечно, не идиотка.

Драко растерянно посмотрел на свою рану. 

– Может, у тебя хотя бы найдется вода, прежде чем задушишь меня? Смотришь так, словно убьешь прямо на месте. 

Гарри попытался расслабиться. В конце концов, раненый Малфой ничего ему не сделает. Он отошел, чтобы покопаться в рюкзаке. Наполовину пустая пачка с сушеным мясом, сложенный спальный мешок и фляга с водой. Наверное, Луна набрала ему ее и предусмотрительно уложила сюда. У остатков костра остался валяться ее ножичек. 

Малфой сделал жадный глоток, и одна капля все же сорвалась с его губ и потекла по бледной коже шеи. Гарри никогда не замечал, какая она у него тонкая и длинная, как у девчонки. Драко вообще весь был такой. Тонкий, беззащитный, но под одеждой прослеживались сухие мышцы. Должны же были его готовить к Играм, как остальных профи, верно? 

– Мне жаль твою подругу, – выдохнул он. – Она не заслужила такую смерть. 

– Никто не заслужил оказаться здесь, – заметил Гарри и отвернулся в поисках того, чем можно было бы перевязать рану. Он не собирался убивать Драко, даже если тот по сути являлся его смертельным врагом. Нет, Гарри давно решил, что настоящий враг у всех них один. 

Раздался мелодичный перезвон, и сверху спикировал парашют с подарком от спонсора. Гарри впервые получил такое на Арене, но что, если он предназначался вовсе не ему? 

В кофре обнаружилась баночка с отвратительного вида мазью, но Гарри понадеялся, что она поможет Драко. Рядом с баночкой лежала записка. 

– Что там, Поттер? – Драко сделал усилие и нагнулся, чтобы рассмотреть содержимое, когда Гарри так и замер с запиской в руках. 

«Поцелуй его, так надо».

*******

Губы у Драко были горячими, но на удивление сладкими. Как кусок яблочного пирога, которым однажды Гарри угостила Гермиона. Поцелуй не длился дольше десяти секунд, но он успел почувствовать кончик чужого языка. Это волновало, как и сам факт поцелуя.

Оттолкнуть Драко себя не дал, придержав за плечи и притянув к себе, делая вид, что обнимает. 

На самом деле он быстро зашептал Гарри на ухо. 

– Это от Снейпа, если говорит – делай. Должно быть, хочет разыграть карту влюбленной пары.

Стоп, влюбленной пары? А чем это им поможет? И с какой стати он должен, по мнению какого-то там Снейпа, влюбиться именно в Малфоя, которого знал меньше недели? 

Вопросы так и крутились в голове Гарри. Должно быть, Драко понял все по его лицу и закатил глаза. Он еще раз невесомо поцеловал Гарри в щеку.

– Подыгрывай. 

Не говорить же ему, что при всем желании Гарри не смог бы достоверно изобразить влюбленность. Хотя бы потому, что он не знал, каково это. Раньше он думал, что влюблен в Джинни, но, глядя на нежно-развивающиеся отношения Гермионы и Рона, Гарри решил, что путает привязанность с чем-то большим. 

Вместо того чтобы притворяться, Гарри осторожно поднял футболку Драко, промыл рану и нанес мазь. 

– Вот, до свадьбы заживет. 

– Какой свадьбы? – шокировано моргнул Драко.

– Никакой, у нас так говорят, старое поверье, – Гарри показал ему язык и принялся собирать вещи. Долго на одном месте они не могли задерживаться. 

– Поттер, если возьмешь меня с собой, то тебе понадобится это.

И Драко протянул ему довольно крупный лист зелени с нарисованной на нем углем картой.

*******

Они двигались медленно, но скорее из-за опасения быть пойманными Крэббом и Панси. Гойл погиб, так как они видели, как из-за стены забрали и его тело. Но то копье он все же успел кинуть.

– Уверен, что тебе не нужна помощь? 

Гарри обернулся, глядя на бледного Малфоя. Тот все же прижимал руку к боку и тяжело дышал на ходу. 

– Иди уже. Мазь действует, скоро рана затянется. Не такая уж она и смертельная. 

Драко усмехнулся собственной шутке и ойкнул, когда споткнулся о какой-то камень. Гарри уже не выдержал и поддержал его сбоку, закинув руку себе на плечо. 

– А что если Лабиринт изменился так, что твоя карта теперь бесполезна? 

Драко повернул к нему голову и скривился так, словно самая бесполезная здесь вещь – это сам Гарри. Отчасти он был согласен с ним, так как тот факт, что он все еще не умер, оставался для него загадкой. 

– Мы двигаемся по определенной траектории. Если держаться края, то рано или поздно найдем какой-нибудь укромный уголок, – на этих словах Драко ему подмигнул. – Дорогой.

– Ладно, но что если мы наткнемся на очередную ловушку, и она собьет нас с пути? 

– Поттер, осталось еще три трибута где-то в другой части Арены. Уверен, что распорядители займутся ими. Тем более, у нас тут намечается другой увлекательный сюжет. 

Тон Драко не предвещал ничего хорошо. Гарри вспомнил о коротком поцелуе и ужаснулся. Что, если этого мало и придется еще целоваться, по-настоящему? Он же совсем не умеет делать это. 

Мысль о том, что ему придется целовать Драко, наоборот, грела изнутри. Что-то было такое в нем, что интриговало Гарри. Его хотелось узнать лучше, потому что с каждым разом образ высокомерного ублюдка все больше казался лишь защитной маской.

– Тогда ты задолжал мне кое-что. 

Вообще-то Гарри имел в виду ответы на свои бесчисленные вопросы, но Драко лишь мазнул носом по его щеке.

– Позже. Когда придем.

Когда они вывернули из очередного поворота, Гарри восхищенно охнул.

В тупичке стояла беседка, обвитая плющом или чем-то похожим. Со стороны даже неясно было, есть ли кто внутри. И, главное, крыша обещала тень над головой и спасительную прохладу.

*******

Решение остаться на ночлег здесь было очевидным. Гарри снова деловито разложил их скудные запасы. Отчасти потому что беспокоился, что Драко все еще слаб, но еще он просто не мог ему довериться окончательно.

– Я думаю, что Снейп нашел нам спонсора. Любовные парочки, особенно такие, как мы, вызывают порой определенный интерес у зрителей.

Драко прислонился к Гарри, якобы чтобы всунуть ему в рот кусочек мяса. На автомате Гарри заглотил пищу, успев коснуться губами чужих пальцев. От этого он заерзал на месте, так как подобный жест казался совсем уж интимным, нежели поцелуй. 

Его спас мелодичный перезвон. Снаружи беседки опустился еще один парашют. Гарри поспешил за подарком, интуиция подсказывала, что на этот раз от Сириуса. 

Внутри лежал термос с горячим чаем и очередная записка. 

«Старайся. Дамблдор смотрит».

Драко подошел к нему и бесцеремонно заглянул в записку. 

– Да, это многое объясняет. 

Лично для Гарри это не объясняло ничего. Но Драко потянул его за руку в беседку. 

С наступлением темноты над Ареной стало холодать. Чай пришелся кстати. Хотя в подобной ситуации Гарри был бы даже не против получить от Сириуса что-то покрепче. Они разделили горячий напиток на двоих и теперь сидели совсем близко, касаясь друг друга коленями. 

– Насколько я слышал от отца, Дамблдор – влиятельный человек в Капитолии. Богатый чудик со своими замашками, но влиятельный. 

Гарри вовсе не хотелось думать сейчас о том, что он живет сейчас лишь на потеху публике. 

– Расскажи о семье, – попросил он Драко. – Ты говорил про отца, а что насчет матери? 

– А мать, наверное, до сих пор считает, что я пошел добровольцем на Игры. И это разбивает ей сердце. 

Драко произнес это так холодно и отстраненно, как будто бы его вовсе не волновало мнение мамы. Но, насколько Гарри успел научиться различать его поведение, все говорило об обратном. Драко был расстроен не меньше.

– Тебе повезло, Поттер. Тебя бы, уверен, собственный отец никогда не отправил в этот кошмар. 

– Если бы и захотел, то не смог бы. Он умер, как и мама.

Гарри впервые так спокойно говорил о смерти родителей, наверное, потому что смирился со своей собственной.

Драко лишь молча пересел ближе к Гарри и взял за руку.

*******

Они лежали в полной темноте, прислушиваясь лишь к дыханию вынужденного соседа и прижавшись в попытке согреться. Спальный мешок был тесен для обоих парней, им даже пришлось расположиться на боку лицом друг к другу. Драко довольно нагло вклинил свое колено между ног Гарри.

Изредка тишину Арены разбавлял крик очередной жертвы. Каждый раз Драко вздрагивал, и Гарри инстинктивно обнял его и себя заодно.

– Ты же понимаешь, что тут мы не в безопасности, – шепнул Драко.

Беседка, в которой укрылись парни, находилась на самом краю Арены, если верить импровизированной карте. Гарри хотелось верить, что их не найдут, что они смогут хотя бы спокойно переночевать.

– Все в Панеме не в безопасности, – философски пожал плечами Гарри. Наверное, эту его реплику при трансляции вырежут.

– Снейп был неправ, – заметил Драко. – Мы не наберем больших рейтингов. Люди не поддержат пару, такую как мы.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Парень из Первого дистрикта и из Двенадцатого. Это противоречит самой сути Панема.

– Ну, знаешь, если тебе неприятна моя компания...

Гарри заерзал, пытаясь вылезти из мешка.

– Поттер, не будь идиотом! – шикнул на него Драко и притянул ближе к себе. У него что, стоял? Нет, Гарри не показалось. Он определенно чувствовал возбуждение своего союзника.

– Было бы здорово, если бы ты хотя бы знал мое имя.

– Я знаю, Гарри, – насмешливо протянул Драко и зашептал прямо на ухо. – А еще знаю, тебе тоже приятен наш, так сказать, союз.

С этими словами Драко опустил руку ниже и сжал сквозь штаны член Гарри, который предательски дернулся.

– Я шел на Арену не новые знакомства заводить, – Гарри правда пытался мысленно сопротивляться. Скоро один из них умрет, возможно, от руки другого. Да, знать имя своей потенциальной жертвы не лучшее решение для таких, как Гарри. А еще наслаждаться тем, как она поглаживает его там, внизу.

– Но вот мы здесь, – Драко практически говорил одними губами, так, чтобы его слышал лишь Гарри. Не для камер.

– Вот мы здесь, – вторил ему Гарри и сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать.

– Ты, небось, еще девственник, да, Поттер?

Драко обхватил губами мочку его уха и засосал. От этого простого действия тело Гарри словно прошибло током. Как тогда, в детстве, когда они с Роном лезли под еще не обесточенный забор. Только сейчас вот было намного приятней.

– Ты хотя бы дрочил себе, Гарри? – даже шепотом голос Драко казался охрипшим.

Конечно, он себе дрочил! Когда тетка Петунья оставляла его в покое и не нагружала делами в пекарне. Иногда они делали это вместе с Роном, просто потому что в лесу так было удобнее, надежней. Так что Гарри легко мог представить себе чужой член. Возможно, не такой толстый, как у него. Наверняка у Драко длинный, как у Рона, но тоньше. С розовой головкой, которая всегда сочится. Если Драко Малфой такой охренный, то у него все должно быть таким.

Гарри сглотнул.

– Знаешь, что я бы с тобой сделал? – Драко продолжал, убрав руку, но прижавшимся пахом к промежности Гарри. Даже сквозь ткань штанов эти легкие толчки казались невыносимо-мучительной пыткой. Хотелось большего, кожа к коже, плоть к плоти.

– Что же? – пора было признать, что Гарри его хотел. На пробу он тоже толкнулся вперед, чем только подстегнул Драко.

– Я бы отсосал тебе. О да, стал бы прямо на колени, резко стянул эти треклятые штаны и взял бы глубоко, по самую глотку. Я бы заставил тебя выстанывать мое имя, пока я досуха высасывал бы тебя. А потом ты, смоченный моей слюной, вошел бы в меня. О да, Поттер, я бы подставился под тебя, лег не задумываясь. Потому что такие, как ты… ох...

Драко сорвался, от его фантазии они оба уже тяжело дышали и продолжали неуклюже тереться, насколько позволяли размеры спальника.

– Такие, как я – что?

– Умеют добиваться своего. Мне это импонирует.

– Мне кажется, что сейчас ты делаешь то же самое.

– Да, тебе не кажется, Гарри, – Драко выдохнул его имя уже чуть ли не в губы. – Тебе понравится внутри меня, там узко, горячо и влажно. Я уверен, что в постели ты зверь. Ты бы вбивался в меня страстно, ускорялся бы с каждым моим просящим стоном. Ты бы кончил в меня, и я тебе это позволил.

Они спустили прямо в штаны, цепляясь друг за друга и глуша звуки наслаждения от совместного оргазма в поцелуе. Так подсказывали инстинкты.

*******

Следующий день сначала показался довольно обыденным, насколько это было возможно в условиях Игр. Парни наскоро привели себя в порядок и покинули беседку. Задерживаться в ней дольше, чем на одну ночь, было бы опасно.

Ориентируясь на карту Драко, они направились пополнять продовольствие. Следовало в первую очередь найти фонтан. Воды оставалось на два глотка, а днем Арену специально прогревали так, как дядя Вернон – печь в пекарне. Некстати, вспомнился аромат свежих булочек, которые Дадли вечно подъедал, стоя за прилавком, а потом указывал пальцем на Гарри. 

– Постой, тут какие-то ягоды. Может, сорвем, в них, наверное, сок или что-то там. 

– Или что-то там, – Гарри быстро подскочил к Драко и забрал у него темно-синие ягоды. – Это морник, и он ядовит.

Если честно, Гарри просто хорошо запомнил, как Рон в лесу в красках расписывал смерть от морника малыша Колина из Шлака. Славного малыша Колина Гарри немного знал, потому и запомнил. 

Драко уже было открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но назревающую перепалку прервал выстрел пушки. Один.

– Четыре. Нас осталось всего четверо, – обычно где-то в это время распадались любые союзы. Должны ли они с Драко перестать разыгрывать влюбленность? 

– Держу пари, что это Панси и Крэбб сработали сообща и где-то близко, – глухо сказал Драко.

Яркое солнце над Ареной внезапно потускнело. Хотя по ощущениям время лишь перевалило за полдень, стало темнеть. 

– Неужели финал? – Гарри не хотел бросаться на Драко прямо сейчас. Не тогда, когда он так хорошо помнил ощущение его члена рядом со своим.

– Скорее для пущего эффекта. Где-то запустили ловушку.

Догадка Драко подтвердилась, когда вдали они разглядели бегущих на них Панси и Крэбба. Гарри дернулся было прикрыть собой Драко, но по мере приближения фигур трибутов стало ясно, что спасаться надо всем. По Лабиринту на них надвигалась сплошная стена огня.

*******

Гарри бежал, как не бегал никогда в жизни. Даже от миротворцев и их рейдов в Шлаке иногда не удавалось ускользнуть. Драко отставал лишь на полкорпуса, все же парня тренировали к Играм. От Крэбба и Панси они отстали благодаря небольшой форе. Но столб огня настигал трибутов. Гарри лишь раз оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как языки пламени добрались до Крэбба. От жуткого зрелища хотелось остановиться где-то и желательно вырвать, но не место и не время. Он подумает после о всех ужасах Игр, если выживет.

Уже рядом блестел в середине лабиринта Рог изобилия. Они могли бы вскарабкаться на него. Вряд ли раскаленное огнем железо – хороший выход, но иного пути не было. 

Внезапно перед ними материализовался каменный лев, который словно ожившая статуя рыкнул на них и пытался цапнуть лапой. Гарри резко притормозил, и Драко буквально врезался ему в спину. Все ясно, Долорес Амбридж отличалась любовью к изыску и пыткам. Трое оставшихся в живых трибутов оказались в ловушке между огнем и каменным зверем. У них не осталось ничего, и Гарри уже был готов пойти на зверя голыми руками, как тот заговорил:

– Прячься в тени иль при свете дня: время придет – ты встретишь меня. 

– Загадка, Поттер, это загадка, – прокричал Драко совсем рядом, но в ушах так шумело от бега, страха и всей этой ситуации, что Гарри не сразу расслышал. Зверь еще раз повторил свои слова и смотрел выжидающе. 

Где-то позади раздался отчаянный крик Паркинсон, и запах паленых волос и одежды достиг Гарри. 

– Смерть, – ровным голосом ответил он льву. Если он не правы, то от смерти их уже точно ничто не спасет.

Как ни странно, лев отступил, опустив морду, как будто бы поклонившись ему. 

Там, на поляне, они на мгновение почувствовали себя в безопасности. Огонь стал стеной и не выходил за пределы лабиринта. Стало ярко, как будто бы полдень, сумерки отступали. Вот и все, это финал. 

– Внимание трибутам! Я должна напомнить вам о первом правиле Голодных игр. Лишь один может стать победителем. 

По всей Арене раздался жуткий, писклявый голос Долорес Амбридж. 

Гарри вытащил ягоды морника из кармана и рассеянно посмотрел на сразу же запачкавшуюся в соке ладонь. 

– Поттер, ты не посмеешь.

Голос Драко дрожал, он стоял совсем близко, напротив, тоже протянув руку за ягодами. – Я не уйду...

В его взгляде отчаянно хотелось читать продолжение фразы. Я не уйду без тебя. 

Нет, Драко должен жить. У него мать, которую, судя по всему, он любит всей душой, надежда на блестящее будущее Победителя. Гарри бы спивался вместе с Сириусом. Или даже в одиночестве. Тогда бы Уизли и Гермиона точно его потеряли. И это казалось худшей участью, чем дать жить другому. 

– Самопожертвенный Поттер, – процедил Драко и схватил часть ягод. – Эй, вы там! Слышите нас! Мы съедим их оба, и тогда у вас вообще не будет никакого гребаного Победителя. 

Гарри завороженно смотрел на то, как Драко гневно тряс кулаком в небо, которое молчало. Распорядительница думала. 

– Трибуты! Вам предстоит еще одно испытание. 

И в этот момент над Ареной треснул защитный купол, зашумели планолеты, и кто-то сверху кинул им веревочную лестницу. Гарри среагировал моментально. Он бросился к лестнице, схватив одной рукой Драко. Их поднимали наверх.

*******

В планолете Гарри пытался прийти в себя. Не факт, что это не была очередная ловушка от Амбридж, но на них с Драко смотрело сразу несколько пар глаз. Выжидающе, с надеждой.

– Я Грюм, – проскрипел внушительный мужчина, как заметил Гарри, сразу с двумя протезами вместо ноги и глаза. – А это Кингсли и Тонкс.

Здоровяк, назвавшийся Грюмом, по очереди ткнул в темнокожего мужчину и девушку с ярко-розовыми волосами. – Планолетом управляет Люпин. Ты познакомишься с ним позже, Гарри.

Почему-то на последней фразе он слишком понимающе посмотрел на него. Словно Гарри могло что-то связывать с этим неким Люпином. 

– А по дороге заберем Сириуса и Снейпа, – Грюм скривился при имени ментора Драко. – Скользкий тип, но Дамблдор ему доверяет. 

Дамблдор, их спонсор! Значит, оставалась надежда, что это все же не сценарий Амбридж.

– Кто вы? – требовательно спросил рядом Драко, и Гарри тут же захотелось взять его за руку. Пока он доверял лишь ему. 

– Мы, пацан, подпольная организация. – Грюм наклонился к ним и подмигнул, – Называемся «Орденом Феникса».

– И что же вам надо? – Гарри, наконец, отмер и слегка расслабился. Все это звучало интригующе. К тому же ему обещали вновь встречу с Сириусом.

– Вы, конечно, – звонко рассмеялась Тонкс. – Вы, мальчики, наши новые символы Революции. 

– Революции? – неверяще переспросил Драко. 

– А чего же еще. Нет, ну можно назвать это и военным переворотом, но для будущей демократии «революция» звучит лучше, согласны? 

Гарри посмотрел на Драко. Человека, которого знал всего неделю, но которому готов был доверить свою жизнь. В конце концов, Драко же хотел отдать свою за него, верно? 

– Поттер, и что мы будем делать? – Драко ждал его решения. Решения, которое примет Гарри. 

– Попытаемся убить Реддла, – спокойно ответил Гарри и ободряюще улыбнулся Драко. 

Пока они живы, всегда есть надежда.


End file.
